Amour de Rivaux
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Prideshipping ; Yami donne un cours de soutien à Makuba et lorsque celui-ci est fini, il ne peut quitter le manoir à cause d'une terrible tempête, mais Seto va veiller sur lui... / Yami et Yugi ont chacun leur corps.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Disclaimer :**** L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de moi !**

**Catégorie/Base :**** Yu-Gi-Oh !**

**Couple :**** Prideshipping = Yami / Seto**

**Titre : Amour De Rivaux**

**Titre original : Love Rivals**

**Auteur :****VirgoP10 (mais effacé)**

**Traductrice :**** Miss Egypte**

**Mise en page :**** Miss Egypte**

**Raiting :** **T (sauf homophobes !)**

**Résumé : Yami donne un cour de soutient à Makuba et lorsque celui-ci est fini, il ne peux quitter le manoir à cause d'une terrible tempête mais Seto va veiller sur lui...**

**Moi :**** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !**

* * *

_**Amour de Rivaux**_

« Quel Égyptien est devenu pharaon à neuf ans, marié à 12 et est mort quand il en avait 19 ?

-Humm… »

Yami attendit patiemment que Makuba répondre à la question. Il semblait étrange pour l'ancien pharaon d'être au manoir Kaiba, mais il donnait des leçons particulières d'histoire au plus jeune des frères.

Yami avait son propre corps depuis environ six mois et Yugi l'avait inscrit au lycée de Domino comme son cadet. Ils lui avaient donné 16 ans sur l'inscription, mais secrètement il en avait 5 000, bien sûr il ne les faisait pas !

En dépit du fait qu'il avait été piégé dans un puzzle pendant si longtemps, Yami était très intelligent. Il n'avait que des A et des B dans toutes les matières. Sa préférée était l'Histoire dans laquelle il était devenu un soutien pour tous les étudiants du lycée. Makuba était un de ses élèves parce qu'il ne se souciait pas de l'Histoire. C'était pourquoi il avait tant de mal dans cette matière.

« Le Roi Tout ?

-Très bien, Makuba. »

Makuba souri, il avait donné la bonne réponse. Depuis que Yami était devenu son professeur, il y avait un mois de cela, il avait commencé à vraiment aimer l'Histoire. L'adolescent tricolore l'avait rendu plus intéressante pour lui, parce qu'il semblait rendre l'histoire bien plus réelle que dans les livres.

Ils révisaient des cours pour une épreuve que le plus jeune avait ce lundi. S'il réussissait l'épreuve, il passerait dans la classe supérieure et Yami ne serait plus son prof particulier.

Aujourd'hui était vendredi, il réviserait donc tout le week-end pour le rendre fier de lui.

L'alarme de la montre de Yami indiqua qu'il était 17: 30 et donc que leur séance était finie pour aujourd'hui.

« D'accord, Makuba_, commença Yami._ Je veux que tu continues tes révisions et que tu fasses tout ton possible sur le quiz. D'accord ?

-Oui, Yami. »

Makuba était un peu triste qu'aujourd'hui soient le dernier jour des leçons particulières. Yami lui manquerait, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Ils étaient amis et passeraient encore beaucoup de temps ensemble avec Yugi et les autres. Tous sauf Téa, qui était partie à New York pour devenir danseuse. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimée de toute façon.

Yami ramassa ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac à dos. Il fit un petit sourire au plus jeune et sorti de la salle d'étude. C'était une pièce étrange, car il n'avait aucune fenêtre. Kaiba, le plus vieux des frères, avait dit qu'elle était insonorisée et qu'ils ne seraient donc pas capables d'entendre un seul son venant de l'extérieur de la pièce.

Le garçon aux cheveux tricolore rougi à la pensée du PDG. Même s'ils étaient rivaux aux Duel de Monstres, Yami était amoureux de Seto Kaiba.

Lorsqu'il était retourné dans ses souvenirs datant de l'Égypte, il s'était rendu compte que son rival avait été son prêtre, leur relation durait donc depuis plus de 5 000 ans. Il secoua un peu la tête et essaya de ne plus y penser. Il savait que Seto ne s'en souvenait pas et que maintenant il le détestait.

Il pensa aussitôt qu'il devait quitter le manoir pour être capable de ne plus penser au brun.

Yami était presque arrivé à la porte d'entrée quand il entendit une voix profonde derrière lui :

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

L'adolescent tricolore se retourna pour trouver Seto Kaiba sur la dernière marche du long escalier, en spirale. La vue des yeux bleus froids du PDG rendit ses genoux faibles. Quand le grand jeune homme s'approcha, Yami constata qu''il ne lui arrivait qu'à la poitrine. Le pharaon avait beau être petit, il était très doué aux Duels de Monstres et Kaiba n'avait jamais été capable de le battre. C'était ainsi que Yami avait reçu le titre de Roi des Jeux.

« Oui. Makuba n'a plus besoin de moi donc je ne reviendrai pas ici. »

Cela dit, il recommença à marcher vers la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir, quand il sentît qu'une main avait saisi son poignet fermement et l'avait éloigné de la porte :

« Tu ne peux pas t'en aller !_, S'exclama Kaiba avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage._ »

Yami se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face :

« Et tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres ? Dans ce cas tu te trom… »

Un grondement l'interrompit. Il se tourna vers une fenêtre à côté de la porte. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il pleuvait.

« Quand la pluie a-t-elle commencée à tomber ?_, __Pensa le plus petit._»

Comme si Seto lisait dans ses pensées, il expliqua :

« Cette tempête a commencée il y a environ une heure et j'ai entendu aux nouvelles qu'elle allait continuer toute la nuit. Il semble que tu sois coincé ici.

-Hou la ! Ta salle d'étude est vraiment bien insonorisée !_, S'exclama Yami. _J'appelle Yugi pour lui dire que je reste. »

Il sortît son portable de la poche de son jean.

« Je l'ai déjà appelé et lui ai tout expliqué. Il a dit qu'il te verrait demain. »

Yami fit un signe de tête à l'explication du PDG et rangea son téléphone.

Makuba arriva dans la pièce et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était toujours pas parti :

« Pourquoi est-il encore ici grand-frère ?

-Yami va rester ici pour la nuit à cause de la tempête. Makuba, pourquoi ne lui montre tu pas la chambre d'amis pour qu'il puisse poser ses affaires ?

-D'accord !_, S'exclama Makuba, heureux que Yami reste cette nuit. _»

Il mena l'adolescent tricolore en haut pendant que Kaiba les regardait. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient rivaux, ce jeune homme de 18 ans était amoureux de l'ancien esprit. Il espérait seulement pouvoir le lui dire ce soir.

Yami visita la chambre d'amis après que Makuba l'ait quitté pour aller faire la vaisselle pour le dîner. Les murs correspondaient à la couleur que ses yeux. Il aima aussi le lit de taille royale, les tables de nuit élégantes ainsi que le couvre-lit. Il commença à défaire ses affaires de son sac à dos quand il perçut un coup sur la porte.

« Entrez_, dit Yami en plaçant ses livres sur le haut du lit._ »

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir Kaiba avec un pyjama dans les mains :

« Tu pourras te changer avec ça quand tu seras prêts à aller au lit_, expliqua Kaiba en plaçant le vêtement sur le lit._

-Merci_, fit doucement Yami en le regardant._ Y-a-il autre chose ?

-Oui. Je suis venu aussi pour te faire savoir que le dîner est prêt si tu veux te rejoindre à nous.

-D'accord_, accepta Yami qui commença à suivre Kaiba hors de la pièce._ Que mangeons-nous ?

-Pâtes. »

L'ancien esprit hésita intérieurement suite à la réponse. Il aimait beaucoup de repas modernes, mais il n'aimait pas la sauce tomate qui était habituellement dans les pâtes.

En temps normal il aurait refusé de manger si ce n'était pas avec de la sauce d'Alfredo, mais comme il était un invité, il mangerait ce qu'ils avaient servi, seulement pour être polis.

Les deux adolescents avancèrent vers la salle à manger située en bas. Yami entendrait toujours la tempête au-dessus d'eux.

« Je suis surpris que la tempête n'est pas coupée le courant_, déclara-il pensivement._

-Même si elle le fait, nous avons un générateur de renfort pour les urgences. »

Aussitôt que le PDG eu fini cette phrase, le courant fut coupé. Yami paniqua dans l'obscurité soudaine, mais se garda bien de le dire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le générateur se mit en route.

« Tu vois ? »

Yami soupira de soulagement. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais il avait peur de l'obscurité. Le fait d'être piégé dans un puzzle depuis 5 000 ans donnerait cette peur à n'importe qui.

Ils parvinrent à la salle à manger une minute plus tard, la nourriture était sur la table et Makuba, déjà attablé, les attendaient.

Quand le pharaon s'assit sur une chaise et vit le repas devant lui, il fut surpris. C'étaient des pâtes, mais il y avait la sauce d'Alfredo. Le repas était aussi composé de pain d'ail et d'une salade. C'était le repas préféré de Yami.

« Comment étaient-ils au courant ?

-Quand j'ai parlé à Yugi. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux tricolores regarda Kaiba qui était à côté de lui.

«_ J_e lui ai demandé quel était ton repas préféré sachant que tu serais mon invité et ensuite j'ai dit au chef ce qu'il devait cuisiner. »

Quand il vit Yami lui sourire, il essayait de cacher la rougeur qui s'installait sur son visage. Makuba ricana en voyant l'expression de son frère. Ils commencèrent à manger leur dîner dans le silence.

« Merci pour ce magnifique dîner Kaiba_, dit Yami._ »

Environ deux heures après le dîner, Yami était en pyjama. Il avait prit un long bain et avait un peu travaillé ses leçons particulières. Il était 9: 00 p.m. quand il eût fini et il quitta la pièce pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Seto et le remercier encore. Il le vit dans le vestibule et constata que brun était aussi habillé pour la nuit.

« J'espère que la tempête ne te gênera pas_, commenta Seto en regardant le mince adolescent._

-Non, je serai bien. J'ai un sommeil profond. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les chambres. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant celle de Yami.

Kaiba voulu parler au jeune pharaon, mais il pensa qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face à un refus. Il devrait lui dire, un jour ou l'autre, mais quand il se sentirait moins lâche.

« Bien, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Yami décida d'être courageux : il s'avança vers le visage de Seto et l'embrassa sur la joue. Se sentant embarrassé, il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte avant que le PDG ne puisse réagir.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus était planté là, sous le choc, regardant la porte en se tenant la joue sur laquelle Yami l'avait embrassé. Résolus de ne pas laisser passer cette chance, il pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper pour trouver Yami les yeux baissés vers la fenêtre, regardant la tempête. La pièce était sombre et Kaiba pouvait à peine voir. Mais il était capable de distinguer le corps mince de Yami dans l'obscurité. Il vit aussi que son corps entier tremblait de peur.

Le garçon tricolore avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et avait l'impression que son corps tremblait d'anticipation. Il attendait quelque chose. Un cri. Un coup. Un rire. N'importe quoi. Il distingua des pas derrière lui tout en continuant de regarder l'éclat de la foudre par la fenêtre. Yami avait serrées les poings en attendant l'attaque.

Il s'aperçût qu'une main chaude avait saisi son épaule doucement et l'avait retourné pour faire face à Seto. Il regarda le tapis rouge ne voulant pas voir la haine dans ses yeux bleus. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une option. Kaiba souleva son menton et examina ses beaux yeux améthystes. Il se pencha alors en avant et toucha légèrement les lèvres de Yami avec les siennes.

Les yeux du plus petit s'élargir sous le choc, mais se fermèrent une minute plus tard des larmes visibles sur son visage sous l'effet du bonheur. Seto entoura la taille du pharaon de ses mains pendant que les bras de Yami passèrent dans son cou. Le brun poussa doucement les lèvres de son nouveau petit-ami avec sa langue et se sentît satisfait quand la bouche de celui-ci s'ouvrit pour la laisser passer. Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent un duel passionné ayant pour résultat la réussite de Seto et cela pour la première fois.

Les deux garçons cassèrent le baiser pour reprendre de l'air quand l'ancien grand prêtre souleva son pharaon dans ses bras forts pour le placer doucement sur le doux lit. Il se mit au-dessus de sa beauté aux yeux améthystes et plaça les couvertures rouges au-dessus d'eux. Seto reprit alors leurs baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus profonds au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Cela durait depuis deux heures lorsque Yami senti la fatigue lui tombait dessus.

« Seto ?

-Oui, Yami ?

-Tu m'aimes ? »

Kaiba souri à son pharaon. En dépit du fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Yami semblait si innocent et si beau. Il roula sur le dos et installa _**son**_ Yami sur sa poitrine.

« Évidemment. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que tu m'as aidé à sauver Makuba des cinq Grands. »

Yami souri à ce souvenir. C'était dans ce même temps qu'il était tombé amoureux de Seto. En entendant le cœur de son dragon au-dessous de son oreille, il commença à s'endormir et lui chuchota une dernière chose :

« Je t'aime, Yeux Bleus. »

Il sentît les lèvres de Seto contre son front et l'entendit chuchoter avant qu'il ne s'endorme :

« Je t'aime aussi, mon petit magicien. »

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, les deux adolescents s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres sachant que leur amour durerait toute l'éternité.

Pendant ce temps, un petit garçon aux cheveux corbeau jeta un coup d'œil par la porte légèrement entre-ouverte. Il était si heureux qu'ils soient enfin ensemble après tous les obstacles qu''ils avaient traversé.

« Je ne peux pas attendre demain pour le dire à Yugi. »

En essayant de retenir un petit rire, il retourna vers sa chambre, en ce sentant joyeux, que ce soit par sa stratégie ou non, que Seto et Yami s'étaient mis ensemble.

Son autre plan était de les fermer dans une pièce ensemble.

_**FIN**_


End file.
